Blinding Leaves
by Mathias Jay
Summary: Such an interesting woman, with her silk black hair, her slivery green eyes, her beautiful glowing skin and her sexy body shape. Why is she being hunted?
1. Jesse

**1. Jesse**

The cool wind blows through the young woman's dripping hair as she emerges from the pond, feeling quite refreshed. She wipes the water from her face and sighs contently. The woman steps onto the shore of the pond, the water dribbling down her naked body; drops dripping from her breasts. She grabs the towel from the grass and dries herself of while facing the reflection of herself in the water.

She was quite a sight, the woman. Her beautiful, silk black hair streaking down past her shoulders almost to her bellybutton, her silvery green eyes, her soft, glowing skin in the sunlight… her curved body shape and her elegance all created the intriguing creature she was. All men gaped at her beauty as she passed through the streets of her village. Yet, she noticed none of them.

As she finished drying off, she walked towards the end of the opening to where the pond was, towards the vast forest. She reached for her clothes in which were hanging from a tree branch and pulled them off for her own use. The woman listened to the rustling of the leaves of the trees from the forest that surrounded the opening in which the pond lay, pulling on the uniform of a shinobi in which the village of Konohagokure required her to wear.

When she finished pulling on her right shoe, she noticed a small green leaf falling from a tree overhead. She reached up her hand and let it set in her palm. She carefully pulled in front of her face and smiled.

"Poor little thing," she spoke, her voice quite, calm and cheery. "The first of the leaves to fall before the rest decolorize and drop. You mustn't have any friends. Well, no worries, then, I haven't any friends either; you and I can be friends though."

She carefully put the small, green leaf in her flak jacket started towards the village, passing through the trees of the great forest before her. Her walk was peaceful and happy, her humming soothingly melting within the sounds of birds, rustling leaves and bugs all doing what they do. She would smile even more for every cool breeze that blew her hair into her face, her quite giggle brightening the sun just a little bit every time. The beautiful day corresponded with her delightful mood. The birds and animals all gathered and happily walked along with her, allowing her to touch them as she pleased. The closer she came to the village, the more of the animals would disappear back into the forest.

Finally, she was within 2 kilometers of the village walls, and she came upon a small pile of leaves. She stopped and smiled at them, pulling out her little leaf friend.

"Look here, I've found you some other friends." She said her voice glad and soothing. "Don't worry about me, I'll find some new friends soon, I promise."

She happily held the leaf at eye level and dropped the leaf from the five feet above the ground it was. Slowly, it spun and drifted down towards the pile, until it was silently sliced in half diagonally. The woman took a half step backwards, dodging a kunai by only an inch. She tilted her head and calmly stepped two steps forward, dodging another attack, from the paper bomb thrown at her. The explosion set the leaves ablaze and the woman turned around and reached within the puff of dirt and smoke, pulling out a rogue shinobi and slamming him to the ground. She held his arm in a position in which she could break his arm with a flex of her arm. The shinobi stared at her in disbelief, gasping for breath. The woman tilted her head at his gasping.

"How?! How did you see me coming?!" He demanded, his voice enraged and panicking. The woman smiled the most beautiful smile he would ever see and giggled in a childishly cute way. Suddenly, death didn't seem so bad.

"I didn't." She said simply, giggling. The shinobi furrowed his brow, examining the woman in confusion. The woman continued to giggle, obviously awaiting him to see what she hadn't. Then the shinobi realized what was different about the woman—her eyes were a silvery green; she was blind. In losing one human sense, the others magnify.

"You heard me coming…" He mumbled in awe. The woman giggled again and flexed her arms, quickly breaking his arm. The shinobi yelped in pain and growled in anger.

"Who sent you?" She demanded her voice cold and threatening. The man shivered in fear as her silvery green eyes began to darken in the sudden change of mood.

"A man. In a white cloak. He paid me in advance and gave me your picture and whereabouts. I don't know!" He yelled as the woman flexed her arms, breaking his arm even more. "He didn't give me a name! I even asked for it. He just told me to call him Padfoot."

The woman froze, and then relaxed, smiling. She carefully held the shinobi's arm, as if to try not to hurt him.

"And what is your name, sir?" She asked politely and soothingly. The shinobi stared at her in awe, his answer stuck in his throat. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Jesse! My name is Jesse." He finally managed, gasping. The woman smiled in a very calming way and gently loosened her grip on Jesse's arm.

"Well, Jesse, my name is Bethany, but you can call me Beth." She said her voice friendly. Jesse couldn't help but relax at her friendly and polite tone. Suddenly, things seemed to look a lot better for him.

"Okay, Beth, nice to meet you." He said in a polite tone, still regaining his breath. "Could you please let go of me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, letting go. Jesse let out another yelp and stood, gasping again. He glanced up at Beth and lunged, a hidden knife extending from his arm that wasn't broken. Beth took hold of the attacking arm, twisted it around and sliced Jesse's throat with it. The look on his face was complete shock, and he fell backwards, the blood slowly flowing from the deep gash.

"I don't make friends with people whom want me dead." Beth said coldly, gracefully walking away and soon arriving at Konohagokure. Jesse lay in the dirt, bleeding until finally his skin became colorless and cold…


	2. Kuma and His Special Wonders

**2. Kuma and His Special Wonders**

Bethany made her way to the large gates of Konohagokure, carefully listening to her surroundings. Though, she walked as if she could see everything like a normal person, she had no sense of sight, and therefore did not quite know where she was going. Finally arriving within the large gates of Konohagokure, a pair of feet made a loud clapping sound in front of her.

"Beth! How's it going, Babe?" Said a familiar voice to whom Bethany knew to be Suriyoru Kuma. To Beth, he was known as Panda Kuma. Bethany smiled at his cheerily handsome voice.

"Oh! Hello, Panda Kuma!" She exclaimed happily. "How are you today?"

"Bethany Belle, what the hell have you been doing in the forest? I told you to be careful." Kuma said in an annoyed worried voice. Bethany felt his warm touch on her hand as he lifted her right arm and touched her forearm. She must have accidentally gotten a splatter of blood on her.

"Oh, it was just a rogue shinobi attempting to assassinate me." She said indifferently. She heard Kuma scoff and lead her somewhere within the large village.

"You need to learn to be more careful when on your own. I can't take care of you all the time." He explained, his voice strained. Bethany could tell he was really worried, and felt slightly bad. She was alive, though, wasn't she?

"My apologies, Sensei Panda Kuma." She said half serious-half playful. She heard the aggravation in Kuma's sigh. They turned a corner and Bethany felt a shade overthrow them.

"Sit." Kuma demanded, pulling her arm down. Bethany obeyed, sitting on a bench. Kuma walked away, and then walked back and started rubbing her arm, grumbling. Bethany sat still, awaiting Kuma to finish his cleaning. When he finished, Bethany turned her head towards him.

"So why was this rogue trying to assassinate you?" Kuma asked casually. Bethany shrugged, attempting to look sideways like someone who could see would.

"I don't know. He said that a man in a while cloak paid him in advance to kill me." She explained calmly. Kuma kept silent, thinking.

"Did he say where he found the white-cloaked man?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. He did say that the white-cloaked man told him to call him 'Padfoot.'" She said, just remembering. Kuma kept silent and Bethany became curious.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked not trying to hide her curiosity. Kuma looked up at her and then slouched in his seat.

"Nothing in particular. Though, there have been some strange reports of a white-cloaked person in the area between Kirigokure and Konohagokure." Kuma said, thinking. He then stood and walked away. Bethany stayed seated, wondering what Kuma was doing.

"So what now?" She asked. Bethany heard Kuma turn around on his heel and face her.

"You're not going anywhere without me. I'm going to be with you everywhere you go." He stated in a parental voice. Bethany's eyes widened.

"Even in the restroom and when I take a bath?!" She asked in complete horror. Kuma sighed and put his face in his hands.

"No, not when you go to the rest room or take a bath." He answered, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. Bethany took a relieving breath.

"Okay, then. I enjoy your company, Sensei." She said happily, a large smile playing on her face. Kuma couldn't help but smile at her beautiful smile. Suddenly, Bethany jumped up.

"Let's go train!" She suggested happily. Kuma chuckled at her mood change and took her arm, leading her to the training field. They walked through the familiar village streets as Bethany listened to all the sounds around her. She was so interested in what was before her, yet she couldn't ever know what was before her. It aggravated her to no end.

Finally, Kuma and Bethany arrived to their destination: the training grounds of Konohagokure. Bethany took a deep, relaxing breath of the woodsy air. She always liked the training grounds. The soft grass always felt and smelled nice, along with the tall, calming trees. She liked to walk on the pond when training with Kuma, but he stopped her before they got to the pond.

"Today's lesson will take all, I mean, all of your concentration, Beth." Kuma warned. Bethany smiled and put her hands together.

"Don't worry, Panda Kuma, I'm paying attention." She assured him happily. Kuma smiled and nodded.

"Alright, make sure you've located where all the chakra in your body is, okay, Beth?"

"All of my chakra is located, Panda Kuma." She said, smiling.

"Good. Now, focus all of your chakra to your ears." He said, a smirk starting to creep onto his face.

Bethany carefully focused all of her chakra, locating as much as possible, and placing it in her ears. Carefully, she kept the chakra in her ears, while still trying to listen to Kuma's instructions.

"Now, while still keeping the chakra in your ears, let out little bursts of chakra around you in five-second intervals." Kuma instructed.

"But-"Bethany started, but lost concentration for a second and struggled to regain it. Finally, she had all of her chakra in her ears again. Cautiously, she let out a small burst of chakra every five seconds. Slowly, with every small burst of chakra, something strange began to appear within her mind. After a few more bursts, Bethany realized a picture was forming in her head, and that the outline of the face of whom she assumed was Kuma stared her in the face with a smile.


End file.
